imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Hengtom (Imp1)/Red
Hengtom is a map key suggested for by User:David4k, who considers that the Red nation (normally known as "Kem") is the best to study. This subpage is just for that nation. Introduction Kem has a shape with two rows and four columns. Reading from left to right and top to bottom, the only dates two candidates are row 1 column 3 and row2 column 1 (r1c3 and r2c1). Province R1c3 has only level-1 Industrialization potential, while r2c1 has level-2 Industrialization timbers and level-1 cotton potential. R2c1 is further away from the rest of the provinces that contain four or more timber. R1c3 can be connected with only two or three railroad builds to r1c4. So chose r1c3 for Kem City. The names of the provinces will be used with their standard names, suggest opening a new game while reading this analysis if that is a problem. This country has five provinces with four or more timbers; this may be overkill. There are three fibers, kind of average, but they are all cotton, this is a plus. A Rancher is not needed and so there will be no waiting for development of the fibers. Also, Farmer is more likely to be used to develop food types than the Rancher. There are a reasonable number of hills and mountains to be searched, two of the provinces have 13 and 8 respectively. There is only one blockage, a swamp tile blocks Latev from being connected. Latev has 13 hills/mountains, so we can reasonably expect at least one coal and one iron to be included within the province and thus provide us with steel and hardware. Spring 1815; place the Engineer on the river in the donut hole of six timbers. A Port here will collect one grain and six timbers while also connecting the province. After connecting a province, it is a good idea to write down the relevant dates for the Industrialization process. For your first connected province, you could write down the name of the province and the connection date (spring 1816). You will need to have a Furniture Factory of size four in order to qualify for Industrialization results. Each order of increased factory capacity takes two turns from order to implement that order. You could write spring 1816 as a reminder and meeting the requirements you will see the announcement of town in fall 1817. Since we have at least four timbers within Koryak, we have met the requirement of sufficient timber, then upgrading the factory to size eight will meet the requirements for a second lumber from Koryak. So to get the second lumber as soon as is possible, order the update to a factory size of eight immediately. If you miss this goal by one turn, this is a small problem; you are not delaying progress toward getting the Furniture, just delays getting the second lumber. Maximum speed for getting level-2 development is five turns after reaching level-1 or in this case of winter 1819. You should write this date down, it is useful to know these dates to plan out your individual turn build and particularly your Transport builds. Note that we will build (the Industrialization produced) earliest possible Furniture. That first Industrialization produced good usually feels like we are about to escape the drudgery of just staying solvent. The Prospector should be checking the four Northern-most hills and mountains in Narvik, to locate the best place to locate the depot connecting Narvik. The six timbers collected in Koryak will be very helpful, but do not delay connecting Narvik to pick up extra timber. While more timbers would be helpful when connecting Narvik, this is more of a short term result, you will soon begin to need more Transport for other items and may not have the steel to build more Transport. The Prospector will continue to move down from the North inspecting all of the Narvik hill/mountain tiles. The Engineer will move SE towards Tiksi and Totyev. We may of have found mineral resources by this time and will have trained a Miner who is doing all of the level-1 mining jobs. If we have had extreme luck with the prospecting, we might stop to quickly exploit coal and iron, but remember that only the Miner’s work is needed to start gaining the Industrialization benefits, before heading for connecting Tiksi and the area with cotton, fruit, and horses. We will have enough information to properly place depots by that time. The Prospector moves west to checkout the next closest hills and mountains. We should be the biggest Furniture seller by this time and collect maximum sales prices for a while. Three provinces with four or more timbers are often enough, but definitely will like four provinces. Do not remember ever having developed a country with five good timbers provinces. Connect Tiksi, this will give us three good producing provinces. When I have the means, I want to build a second Engineer. Training a Farmer will be the third Civilian worker built. I know I am going to want to connect Kara because it has timbers, cotton and some unexplored hills/mountains. Training a Farmer will be the third Civilian worker built. Use the Engineers to connect Tromso and Kara. By the time that we get to Latev, we may have bought the Iron Rail Bridge technology. This covers what I wanted to say about the first stages of developing the economy. You can go back later on in the game to add more development to Kem. David's games and analysis :(Use comments for discussion.) Originally, I generated this map for attempt to play for the first time using a Buying Materials Strategy. So I did not spend any time looking at the Minor Nations. I have read comments about not attacking “close” Minor Nations. This may be understood by everyone as to the true meaning for what they are trying to do, but I do not see on this wikia , nor in the User’s Manual any reference to there being four groups of Minor Nations. Within each group they are extra friendly, you can see this effect early on by clicking on any Minor Nations. There is a minor effect on all in their group when a GP trades with anyone in their group. When a GP attacks a member of the group there is a strong decline in the group’s attitude. This observation can be deleted if there are references to the groups somewhere, hard to believe that no one else had described this previously. One other point about Consulates, some Minor Nations placements can be a more dangerous place than normal. The GPs like a lot of good resources, but they also like to attack Minor Nations that sit next to them. If they can attack by marching in from the Capital, they like it even more. Be wary of multiple Consulates being placed where they might be attacked in the early years (1822-1826). You may get more action than you find desirable. ;Data if required :The rows in each table can be displayed sorted according to the contents of any column. Please fill in any blank cell if you have the data, so that nobody needs to work it out again. Great Power data Minor Nation data :(You can copy the minor nations table to any subpage and edit it as the game progresses, e.g. by rearranging in West-East order and/or italicising those where you have consulates.) ;Summary of significant MN attributes, totals, etc :(You can list any that export timber and one fibre and both minerals, for example.) Bruhr (Ti Ct Cl Ir) and Twelt (Ir Ti Ct Cl) are the only two that have everything. 14 Cotton, 11 Wool, so cotton should be cheaper in the long run and more available (and therefore theoretically better to have in your MFTPs). Of the MNs that have both cotton and wool, wool is listed higher than cotton in two more than the reverse order - which may counteract the overall availablity. 10 Coal, 8 Iron, so be prepared to court an extra iron exporter. See also *Hengtom_(Imp1) *Page for Robin's game(s) Category:Map keys (Imp1)